


exist

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I don't know what else to tag this, Langst, but hinted at, mentions of depression, or not really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes it's easier to just exist





	exist

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is awful and short but im self-projecting and oops

Lance doesn’t usually take baths. Baths are just dirty soup and he’d much rather take a shower. It’s better for his skin. But tonight is more of a bath kinda night. The kinda night where he has no motivation to do anything other than lay in the bath with the water covering his ears and stare at the ceiling. This kinda night has been happening more and more frequently

In the bath, Lance doesn’t have to be a ‘defender of the universe’. He doesn’t have to be the ‘blue paladin’ or ‘red paladin’ or anything at all. Cause in the bath he can just exist. Exist and pretend that the world around him sinks away. And he’s just floating. Floating in the space that already surrounds him. He doesn’t have to worry here. Because here is safe and the closest to home he’s felt in a while.

This is his happy place. Where he comes when he needs to think. Or when he needs to not think. This is the place he could stay for hours. Doing nothing. Just barely existing. It’s good. At least he thinks it is. He lets the water turn cold. He doesn’t care. Space is cold too. He never knows how long he stays. It could range from thirty minutes to two hours and he wouldn’t notice. 

Sometimes he slowly slides down the side until he’s fully submerged in the tub. If he closes his eyes tight enough then he’s home at the beach. Playing in the waves with his older siblings. Back when the biggest responsibility he had was to do his homework and his chores. Of course he has to come up for air eventually. He wishes he could stay under forever. Maybe he could ask Plaxum for some weird mermaid tech that will let him do just that.

When he finally decides to get out, he’s suddenly a ‘paladin’ again. He’s no longer just a normal teenager. Now he’s a teenager with the fate of the entire universe on his shoulders. He’s not floating anymore. Sometimes he cries. Because here, out of the water, Lance has to more than exist. And he’s not quite sure if he’s ok with that.


End file.
